Series
A series is a string of videos made by a user in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community that tell related fictional stories. Series Types The origins of series made with Thomas Wooden Railway items is unknown, but they have since become very popular. Series are usually spin-offs of Thomas the Tank Engine television series, with the user's twist in it. Most series are separated into seasons which are in turn separated into episodes. Current Series ThomasWoodenRailway * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures (2008-present) Percyno6 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Stories (2008-2009, 2012-present) * Branch Line Chronicles (2015-present) MilkTankerMedia * MilkTankerMedia's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (2009-present) SodorFan2K10 * Thomas The Wooden Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Stories (2010-present) EnterprisingEngine93 * Enterprising Engines! (2011-present) MultiGreenThunder * Really Useful Engine (2011-2012, 2015-present) Woodenrailwayonly * Tales From The Rails (2012-present) LegoLover117 * Thomas and Friends: Engine Adventures (2012-present) Oliver Duck * Tales of the North Western Railway (2013-2015, 2016-present) Crimson2091 *Adventures On Sodor (2013-present) Nick TF89 * Quest 89 (2013-present) HiroTheJapaneseTrain * Sodor Stories (2014-present) TrainKing James *Sodor: A New Era (2014-present) OliverTheGWR11 * Sudrian Stories (2014-present) Roman'sTWREmpire * Sodor's Revolution (2015-present) Annie C. * Sudrian Escapades! (2015-present) Duck 'N' Duncan * North Western Legends (2015-present) WoodenToby * Sodor's Railway Stories (2015-present) Thomas No.1 * Thomas No.1 Films (2015-present) The Stoic 9F * Sodor's Golden Age (2016-present) TheSudricLegend & Ryatron 12 * The Sudric Legends (2016-present) Rusty No. 5 * Thomas Wooden Tales (2016-present) LMS Arthur * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Crashes (2017-present) Arlesdale Productions * Thomas and Friends: Adventures from the Railway (2017-present) TWA 1945 Studios * Sodor: Stories of Chaos (2017-present) WoodenRailwayStories * Storybook Land of Wonders (2018-present) The Little Western Duo * The Sodor Squad (2018-present) Jolly Good Idea Films * From Knapford to Vicarstown (2018-present) Wooden Railway Remakes and Reviews * Operation Sodor (2018-present) Former Series Pageboy72 * Thomas the Idiot Tank Engine and Friends (2007-2010, 2018) Waylon8tor * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Adventures (2007) TenCents01 * Sodor Chronicles (2008) ThomasWoodenRailway * Narrow Gauge Adventures (2009) * Duke's Railway Stories (2009) Thomasfan24 *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Tales (2009-2011) SkarloeyRailway01 * The Wooden Railway Series (2010-2015) LNERFlyingScotsman * The New Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends (2011) * Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends (2012-2013) HenryisGreat15 * HenryisGreat15's Wooden Series (2011) * Henry & Friends (2012-2014) MrMPS * Thomas the Tank Engine and his Wooden Railway Adventures (2010-2011, 2012) * Narrow Gauge Adventures (2012) * Sudrian Tales (2015-2016) * The Wooden Railway Condition (2017) BocoFan14 * The Thomas Wooden Railway Series (2011-2019) TheBluebellEngine * Unnamed series (2012) woodenrailwayonly * Thomas & Friends Wooden Railway Adventures (2010-2011). WoodenRailwayStudio * 2 unnamed series DiamondThomas * Thomas The Wooden Railway Engine * The Sodor Railway smudgersirhandel * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Episodes (2008, 2009-2010) mtwillman * Unnamed Series (2008-2010) sirtophamhatt291 * Tales of the Rails (2010-2012) EntertheEngines * Enter the Engines (2012-2013) ThomasWooden123 * Thomas Wooden Series (2010) 3HenrytheGreenEngine * 3HenryTheGreenEngine's Series, Shorts (2011-2012) TheHaza47 * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Series (2011-2013) RingoRailway * Sodor Stories (2011-2016) CA62Mini * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Tales (cancelled) * Thomas & Friends Forever (cancelled) * Thomas & Friends (cancelled) * Bluebell Pearl (unreleased) ThomasWoodenAVI * Unnamed Series * Thomas Shortz mainlineengine2 * Thomas And Friends Wooden Railway Originals (2012-2015) Thomas Wooden Lutz * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Wooden Railway Stories (2012-2015) ThomasWoodenEpisodes * The Wooden Railway Episodes (2013) CrikeyFellRailway * The Island of Sodor (2013) * Sudrian Origins (2015) woodenrailway123 * Thomas Wooden Railway Adventures (2013-2015) * Before We Were Famous (2015) KnapfordTrevor28 * Wooden Sodor Tales (2013-2016) ericpierre53 * Chris the Wooden Tank Engine and Friends (2011-2014) * Stories of Sodor (2015) * Railway Tales (2016-2019) turtlesandthomas * Sudrian Conflict (2014-2018) OliverTheGWR11 * Sudrian Stories (2014-???) OliverTheJams * The Little Western Way (2015-???) SodorRailway3DFilms * Engines and Escapades (2015) DuncanWoodenRailway * Stories of the Sudrian Rails (2015-2016) WoodenRS * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Adventures on the Wooden Railway (2013-2016) * Island of Stories (2016-2018) MasterOfTheLemons * The Fat Controller's Railway (2016) Category:Video Types